


Imbalance

by AliceinHyruleBastion



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I'm sorry boys, M/M, color metaphors out the wazoo holy, please heed the tags kiddos!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceinHyruleBastion/pseuds/AliceinHyruleBastion
Summary: Loss is a hell of a drug, and reveals the truths of the soul.Grieving on the other hand, simply drives ones sins into the already-bleeding scars.





	Imbalance

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with the vague summaries... oops.
> 
> Not much to say about this one, but I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Though PLEASE take heed of the tags!!
> 
> Comments and critiques are always appreciated!

He had always liked the color red. 

He thought it warm, life-bringing- the color of an intangible sunset melting into the horizon.

 

But now, Keith sees it as one of hate, anger, rage- and a challenge. 

 

Fitting, he thinks, that he would be the one chosen to be cloaked in it, as everyone knows red is the color of death-

 

And that red and blue don't mix. 

(Nicely, that is; they bleed together in the color of stale bruises and frustration and grudges)

 

Everyone likes blue: the color of the sky, full of mysteries to reach (Pidge's eyes sparkle, full of curiosity), the color of ink staining  notes in hushed conversation and jokes (Hunk laughs fondly at these memories), the color of oceans that paint their world (Shiro remembers with the ice of a friendly ache that says "Come back soon"), or the surface of a familiar time and life (Allura and Coran smile warmly as they remember their ages past). 

 

Keith never liked the color blue, but now its everywhere he goes- in annoying footsteps behind him, in words yelled in cockiness, or in angry, empty gestures- and he's tired of it. 

 

But now, when chaos is ringing through the walls and gunshots are firing and everyone's voice are colliding in panic as they watch blue fall to the floor, everyone freezes in cerulean.

And Keith runs.

 

His hands are pressed against a blue chest ripped open by a grisly purple blade (blue and red really don't mix) and they're pumping hard to keep that fading rhythm and he sees eyes that are trying so hard to stay open but there's just so much RED- 

The alarms are blindingly red,

His helmet sensors are red,

The voices in his ears are red,

The blood spilling futilely from his fingers is SO RED-

(His own voice is broken shards of blue as it spills frantic words from his bloodied lips)

 

A blue heartbeat that once thrived on the laughter of his friends stutters to a stop as it slowly fills in red, and a heart so burnt in red is frozen in shocked blue.

(No- wait, this wasn't how this was supposed to end)

 

He feels feather light touches of his teammates as they try to help him, to calm him, to say "Enough, it's over," but he has to stop the red from spreading further.

(It only spills further like a shattered hourglass)

 

But his hands are stained in it (shouldn't they be purple after being pressed against blue so long?) and empty blue eyes stare back at him and his failure is stained violet- 

He doesn't want to look up into the pitying eyes of his family. He doesn't want to see his crimson failure reflected back at him. 

 

Gone was the shield that held everyone in begrudging laughter and warmth. Gone a was friend (that Keith had hidden behind the title "Rival"), gone was the sky.

 

Now, there's an imbalance of color. And it was Keith's fault.

There's too much red, and it starts to ruin the rest of the colors (It sullies the yellow, and darkens it into orange, turns green into a brown mess, surrounds black like a noose, and stains white a horrid pink).

 

Keith used to like the color red.

He easily preferred it over blue.

 

But now, he misses blue, the barrier of it gone, the equality, the same footing-

 

He _hates_ the color red.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I made my sister cry with this... (she's a Lance ho)


End file.
